1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin-sealed semiconductor device, and more specifically to a resin-sealed semiconductor device comprising a plurality of semiconductor chips.
2. Background Art
FIG. 8 is a sectional view schematically showing a resin-sealed semiconductor device comprising two semiconductor chips as an example of conventional multi-chip package i.e. MCP.
In FIG. 8, reference numeral 1 denotes a die pad that hold semiconductor chips; 2 denotes a first semiconductor chip whose back is bonded with an insulating adhesive 3 on a surface, i.e. the upper surface in FIG. 8, of the die pad 1; 4 denotes a second semiconductor chip whose back is bonded with the insulating adhesive 3 on the other surface, i.e. the lower surface in FIG. 8, of the die pad 1; 5 denotes outer leads for connecting the first semiconductor chip 2 and second semiconductor chip 4 to external circuits (not shown); 6 denotes wires for connecting the circuit surface of the first semiconductor chip 2 with the outer leads 5; 7 denotes wires for connecting the circuit surface of the second semiconductor chip 4 with the outer leads 5; and 8 denotes a sealing resin for encapsulating the die pad 1, the first semiconductor chip 2, the second semiconductor chip 4, wires 6 and 7, and the inner ends of the outer leads 5 as shown in FIG. 8.
FIG. 9 is a sectional view schematically showing a resin-sealed semiconductor device comprising three semiconductor chips. This semiconductor device is constituted of a first semiconductor chip 2 and a second semiconductor chip 4 of the same size as in FIG. 8, and furthermore, a third semiconductor chip 9 whose back is bonded to the circuit surface of the first semiconductor chip 2 through an insulating adhesive 3. The third semiconductor chip 9 is connected to the outer leads 5 with wires 10, and the semiconductor chips 2, 4, 9 and wires 6, 7, 10 are sealed with a sealing resin 8 as shown in FIG. 9.
Conventional MCPs are constituted as described above, and in a semiconductor device comprising two semiconductor chips as shown in 10 FIG. 8, since the thickness of each semiconductor chip is about 0.2 mm, the total height Ha from the bottom of the outer leads 5 to the top of the sealing resin 8 is 0.9 to 1.2 mm. However, if the thicknesses of the sealing resin 8 in the upper and lower sides are reduced to meet the requirements of thickness reduction, the problem that the wires 15 6 and 7 are exposed on the surface of the package arises. Also, in the semiconductor device comprising three semiconductor chips as shown in FIG. 9, although the total height Hb from the bottom of the outer leads 5 to the top of the sealing resin 8 is made 0.9 to 1.2 mm as in the case of FIG. 8, by reducing the thickness of each semiconductor 20 chip to as thin as 0.09 to 0.15 mm, the reduction of the thickness of the device by reducing the thickness of each component has a problem of the presence of limitation on manufacturing.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to solve the above-described problems, and to provide a resin-sealed semiconductor device that enables the total height to be reduced without reducing the thickness of each component.